Gary Feldman
Judge Gary Feldman is a judge who eventually tries to run for the Manhattan District Attorney's Office and has an adversarial relationship with Jack McCoy. History When a drunk driver, Bernard Dressler, killed three people, including a five year old boy, Feldman assigns himself the case. Feldman hears arguments when the DA's office subpoenas the airline that served him the drinks and both parties argue in his chambers. Feldman sides with the DA's office and orders them to comply with EADA Jack McCoy's requests or there will be more to worry about than a lawsuit. While they are leaving Feldman holds McCoy and his assistant, ADA Jamie Ross, to talk with him. He informs them, he got this case on purpose to declare his stance against drunk driving and gives McCoy a blank check to take this case as far as he wants. McCoy later upgrades the charges from manslaughter to murder when his girlfriend states he purposely hit those people while his attorney says he was drunk. To prove this they give McCoy the name of a cocktail waitress that served him 15 drinks and takes a statement from her. Feldman hears arguments in chambers over whether McCoy should turn the statement over to the defense. Feldman asks to see the statement in question and lies, saying the statement doesn't prove Dressler was legally intoxicated. At trial, both he and McCoy prevent Dressler's attorney from implying Dressler was drunk at the time of the murders to make sure he serves more time. When the girlfriend takes the stand he allows in hearsay testimony to further incriminate Dressler. The defense attorney is eventually forced to put Dressler on the stand to prove he was drunk at the time of the killings. When McCoy crosses him, Dressler says how he can't remember killing those people and starts crying, begging for forgiveness. McCoy, realizing he has remorse for his actions, turns over the statement, despite Feldman's attempts to exclude it by threatening McCoy. When McCoy and the defense agree to a sentence of 5 to 15 years for three counts of first degree manslaughter, Feldman refuses to accept the plea until McCoy threatens to go to the ethics committee, knowing he would also be in trouble. Feldman enters the plea in, but gives Dressler a speech at allocution about how his conduct offends everyone to set his stance against drunk driving and prepare a run for the DA's office. ( : "Under the Influence") Carl Anderton later sponsors Judge Feldman's campaign, for his own reasons. To this end, Anderton organizes a press conference where Feldman uses the murder of a police officer to bolster himself while making Schiff appear to be a political animal. After the killer, Monica Johnson, is convicted, Feldman organizes a debate with Schiff on television. ( : "Bad Girl") He later files a complaint against McCoy for his conduct in the Dressler case while avoiding any mention of misconduct on his part. When it is discovered that the police and DA's office coerce a false confession from an innocent man named Owen Stokes on child rape and attempted murder charges, Feldman takes over the case. Feldman offers his apologies to Stokes and advises him to speak to a civil attorney before setting him free. Feldman then orders the real rapist, Jesse Castillo, to be arraigned in his court immediately, despite McCoy's objection that Feldman can't pick and choose. McCoy confronts Feldman on his way out about this decision and how he is using this case to serve his political agenda and how Feldman can't remain impartial because of their past history. Feldman simply retorts he'll be watching McCoy on this case and if he makes a mistake, Feldman will hang him. When McCoy works out a deal for 12 to 25 years to be served concurrently, Feldman refuses to accept the deal on the basis it is not enough punishment for Castillo. McCoy threatens that when they lose this case, Schiff will remind the voters that Feldman forced them to let Castillo go and Feldman begrudgingly accepts the deal. ( : "Monster") Feldman eventually loses the election and Schiff is reelected District Attorney. ( : "Cherished") Appearances *''Law & Order'' (1 season, 3 episodes): **Season 8: "Under the Influence" • "Bad Girl" • "Monster" Category:Males Category:L&O Recurring Characters Category:L&O Characters Category:Judges Category:Corrupt Court Officials Category:Conspirators